


lovers (be good to me)

by edensgrief



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Jokes, Kirinmaru a himbo - but poetic, M/M, PWP, Rin likes being a Voyeur, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, all of them are switches - you can't change my mind, if moko moko joins in, is it a foursome, like seriously, minor student/teacher vibes, on this episode of will eden ever let Sesshoumaru top, zero angst, zero plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgrief/pseuds/edensgrief
Summary: In which Rin is married to two great demons and love is shared in very degenerate ways.( Or - a straight up shot of SessKirRin smut)(Twoshot)
Relationships: Kirinmaru (Hanyou no Yashahime)/Rin (InuYasha), Kirinmaru (Hanyou no Yashahime)/Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kirinmaru (Hanyou no Yashahime)/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lovers (be good to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot // This is chapter 1/2

The three had spent centuries together. Seasons came and went. But Rin, tethered to the hearts of two great demon lords, remained unchanged, even in the face of her once looming mortality.

Such was the benefit of being the mate of both Sesshoumaru and Kirinmaru. Of course, both her husbands were also mated to each other. Throughout the centuries, they had managed to strike an uneasy truce. Rivalry turned to comradery, and from comrades they became lovers.

And of course, Rin was there, with them, _between_ them, through it all.

\-----

She awoke to the feeling of something caressing her. It was a familiar sensation; soft, divine fur writhed hedonistically across her taut body, catching the peaks of her breasts and caressing the junction of her thighs. Still in the throes of some dreaming-sleep, she sighed with pleasure, wantonly stretching her body out in order to better accommodate _whatever_ was treating her with such pleasure.

_If this be a dream, let it never end,_ she thought to herself, absentmindedly reaching her hands out towards both sides of her opulent bed, seeking the additional comfort of her two demon lovers. Her hands grasped rumpled sheets instead.

They weren't there; the bed was empty.

The sheets however, were still warm.

Slipping into the waking world, Rin rolled over with a soft huff, still entwined in the length of fur. She pouted, kicking her feet up in the air, her eyes still bleary from sleep. The fur wriggled in protest. Her two lovers _must_ still be at home.

While she wriggled in the sheets contemplatively, Sesshoumaru's length of semi-sentient fluff renewed its caresses, as if acting on the whims on its absent master. It tangled itself against her, pulling at her tits while stroking down the curve of her ass until it rested right beneath the junction of her thighs. She gave a small mewl of pleasure as the fur delved into the warm wetness of her cunt, sending a white-hot circuit of pleasure shooting through her. With trembling fingers, she reached one hand down and stroked at her pearl while the other teased at her entrance, working in tangent with the fur.

She came, but it was a small climax, and hardly worth the effort she put in. With a frustrated groan, she renewed her efforts, picturing last night's debauchery in her mind.

But soon, it wasn't enough. She needed something _bigger_ in her.

Rin got up with a sigh. The moko-moko wrapped itself around her, grabbing at her ankles as if trying to entice her back to bed. "I need to find your master," she told the fur, her tone mock-stern. Reaching down; she grabbed the length and heaved it back onto the bed. "Stay."

Where were they?

More importantly, why weren't they with her?

Not bothering with any clothing, she walked down the length of their flat and heard murmurs of sound coming from the bathroom door, which had been left slightly ajar. The murmurs became more lurid and Rin suddenly _knew_ what they were doing.

_Naughty husbands._

\-----

In the soft morning light of spring, Rin walked into the bathroom and found her two demon husbands locked in a carnal embrace. The water from the shower head framed their bare bodies in a spray of droplets; immaculate bodies on display. Kirinmaru had Sesshoumaru pinned underneath him and his black-tipped hands stroked at the younger demon with aggressive fervour. In response, the silver haired demon had his fangs bared at the other's throat, pressing harsh open-mouthed kisses against him as if wanting to _punish_ him.

_Or devour him,_ she thought, amused by her husband's aggressive, very _canine_ tendencies. _You really couldn't tell with dog demons sometimes_ , she mused, _mercurial creatures they were._ And Sesshoumaru had very clearly worked out his aggression on Kirinmaru, who bore many marks of his affection; a dappling of red marks marred Kirinmaru's perfect skin and trailed down his chest.

At the sound of the door sliding open, the two demons broke apart. The older of the two lifted his head with a start, shaking water from his emerald-clear eyes. "You should be in bed," he chided, words contrary to the delighted grin on his face as he watched the naked woman standing in the doorway. He quickly spun around to turn off the water.

The other demon said nothing at first, raising his head from the neck of his lover; but his eyes were a warm, satisfied tone and his gaze met hers through a haze of steam. A small smirk tugged at his lips. Very slowly and very deliberately, he traced the outline of his wife's bare body up and down, with lingering looks in _certain_ places. His gaze turned even more licentious, burnished gold practically melting with lust; he beckoned toward her with a single crook of his claws, a motion that suggested a certain degree of arrogance.

He presumed to _command_ her. _Foolish husband._

She stood in the doorway and did not move.

Then, a soft exhale. "Rin, come here."

Rin pouted in response. "Evidently, you two decided to start having fun without me - "sauntering forward, she gave them a look, "- leaving your poor wife in need of _dire_ attention." At this, she lewdly spread her legs ever so slightly and reached down, stroking her cunt until her fingers were covered in her slick. She gave Sesshoumaru a playful _look_. "Your moko moko was being particularly naughty. Look at the state of me," she whined, holding up her dripping fingers.

"I left it with you - to keep you occupied," Sesshoumaru replied with mild amusement. Grasping her wrist, he pulled her closer to them. "After last night, we'd assumed you'd prefer to sleep in. The moko moko was supposed to keep you warm and asleep." With an elegant quirk of his lips, he brought her hand up to his mouth and _licked_ , long rasping movements that sent her reeling with lust.

Her husband could be so very _wicked_ sometimes, especially when putting that tongue to good use.

"Well that clearly didn't work, didn't it?" she snarked back teasingly, biting back a whine of pleasure as she watched Sesshoumaru continue with his ministrations, tongue flickering salaciously against her palm. "Your moko moko seems to enjoy disobeying the orders of its master."

Kirinmaru laughed, smooth baritone voice ringing clear as a bell through the air. " Well, as an extension of its master, I'd say the moko moko performed _perfectly_ ," he remarked. He leaned down and pressed a harsh kiss to Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Perhaps it'd be wise to blame the master entirely, rather than pinning such wrongdoing on the moko moko, seeing as our dear Sesshoumaru seems to have _allowed_ it a will of its own."

With a toss of his scarlet hair, he continued on, reaching for Rin. "Hello, sweet wife," he greeted with humour. His black-tipped claws grasped at her hips and stroked her heated flesh with care. "It looks like you've been enjoying your morning well enough. _Naughty girl_."

He leaned down for a kiss and Rin met him halfway, pressing her lips against his again and again until they were both breathless with need. Opening her mouth, she pressed onward with a small mewl of pleasure, allowing Kirinmaru to plunder her soft depths. She could _feel_ his cock hardening in response to their kisses and it _strained_ against her side as he pressed up against her. Grinning with delight, she reached down and gave him a quick stroke, revelling in the choked groan that came from his lips.

"Wait, love. Let's- let's slow down," he chuckled out breathlessly. A lock of auburn hair had tumbled down across his face in he midst of their passion and he looked downright _rakish_ and quite unlike his university professor facade. "We don't want to spoil our appetites before our dear husband has had a taste, do we?"

Breaking apart, she found Sesshoumaru watching them from the side. There was no jealousy in his gaze. Rather, he seemed content watching his two lovers, gaze measured and patient. And _heated_.

"This Sesshoumaru has no objection," he replied, wry amusement slipping into his voice. "Pleasure is relative to patience, after all."

Kirinmaru grinned in response. "I'm glad that, at the very least, you remembered _something_ from our lessons." He lowered his head and mouthed at Rin's neck, pressing sharp teeth against her pulse, but his eyes were trained on the the other demon, a hungry stare that promised much pleasure. "Well, husband. Aren't you going to tend to our wife then?" he purred out mischievously, fingers trailing down to her cunt and parting flesh with ease." She's wet again."

"Wait-" she interrupted, fingers curling at side as a lustful shiver slid down her spine at Kirinmaru's attentions. "I want to watch - you two, that is." She blushed ever so slightly, pink seeping into her cheeks. Despite having been with her two lovers for a long time, and having done many, _many_ things, it seemed her maidenly modesty hadn't _completely_ abandoned her.

But she _loved_ watching her husbands; loved the way their bodies moved, muscle rippling under unmarred skin; loved the smoothness of their ribboned markings clashing against one another; loved the days where their tender love-making seemed to defy the stars and the days where their raw _fucking_ seemed able to bring the heavens clamouring down.

And there was no shame in admitting so; perfection was to be admired and _not_ hidden away.

More specifically, admired by _her_.

And _only_ her.

"I've already had my pleasure- " she pointed out, "- thanks to that lecherous ball of fluff."

At this, Sesshoumaru gave her a mildly offended look and she shot a cheeky smirk in his direction as a response. "You're a pervert by extension, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kirinmaru laughed again. "It seems as if our dear husband can't catch a break today." He looked down at her with a mischievous grin. "Shall we make it up to him then?"

Rin gave him a sly smile in response, unable to stop a giggle from spilling out her lips. "Oh, _let's_. It's been a while since we've had this much fun."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. "Need I remind you of the reason you slept in today?"

She grinned. "That's not the point. Don't ruin this for me." Trailing her hands down the silver-haired demon's body, and carefully circling his growing cock in her slender grasp, she leaned forward and purred into his ear. "I want to watch Kirinmaru _fuck_ you."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes by a fraction, as if surprised by his wife's bold words. "Very well-" he murmured, grasping his wife by her wrists and pulling her away from his cock, "- but only if you take me into your mouth."

At this, Rin's body clenched, as if reminding her that she was, in fact, _empty_ , and _in need_. She nodded sharply in agreement, eyeing the red of his cock with blind hunger.

Kirinmaru approached from behind and slid his arms around the younger demon's shoulder. "I think our dear Rin is more than ready." He pressed a kiss against his shoulder, tongue moving fluidly over his skin. "Now, husband, we should get _you_ ready." The demon's hands weren't idle on his husband's body; they wandered down, stroking at flesh as if relearning every part of him, a series of touches that lingered there in the dewy light.

Rin _loved_ this; the moments where they came together softly were once far and few in between. But the tenderness of two daiyoukai, controlling themselves, _restraining_ themselves, in an act of love in front of her, was a sight that she alone was privy too. And now that they were all married, these instances became a part of her. With a soft sigh of pleasure, she grabbed a bottle of oil from the side of their shower, where it had been so conveniently placed, and handed it to Kirinmaru. He poured the viscous fluid all over his fingers.

"I'll be gentle," he said with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru deigned not to reply, instead shooting the red-haired demon a sharp look. He braced himself against the wall and bent over as Kirinmaru pressed his oil slick fingers against the younger demon's channel.

They slid in with ease. Sesshoumaru let out a gasp.

He pulled them out and repeated the motion. And for a moment, the air was filled with the sound of soft breathes and the rasping wetness of oil being forced in and out of Sesshoumaru's clenching heat. Rin slid herself underneath him, moving her body against his. One of her hands stroked at his chest while the other darted down to his jutting cock, moving until he was near mindless with need. His cock was upright and an angry red as his bulbous tip started leaking, trailing wetness down his shaft. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm ready."

Kirinmaru grinned and grasped his own cock, slicking himself up. “Don’t mind if I do,” Kirinmaru all but purred, moving behind Sesshoumaru with an assured thrust of his hips, eliciting a near-silent gasp from the demon beneath him. Oh, he _knew_ he'd certainly enjoy this. Pressing the tip of his cock against him, he carefully pressed forward until his movements became sharper and rougher. Sesshoumaru seemed to loosen with every thrust, biting back groans from underneath the demon.

"You're being so good -" Kirinmaru crooned, bending over him," taking me so well-"

"Don't - don't be contemptuous," interrupted the the younger demon between pants. His breathing was ragged in spite of his control and his chest _heaved_ with every stroke, his body betraying his will in lieu of pleasure.

Rin giggled softly, moving forward and ducking underneath him with some urgency, intent on joining in. Kneeling down carefully on the water-slick tiles, she docilely licked her lips and reached for her husband's cock, sliding his tip into her wet mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, staring up adoringly at the silver-haired demon, and lapping at his length in alternating strokes. His stripes began to tear at the edges. With a whimper of frustration, she reached one hand down to her clit, pulling at the edges as she tried to gain some modicum of pleasure from her own hand. She felt so _lewd_ , but the blinding lust that shot through her demanded completion; - and so, her hand did not stop moving, nor did her mouth, lips and tongue rasping against Sesshoumaru’s shaft with hunger. 

Not before long, the silver-haired demon lost control, overwhelmed by a torrent of sensation. A circuit of pleasure shot down his spine and with a hoarse growl, he bucked his hips sharply, moving in tangent with Kirinmaru's thrusts, and sent a flood of hot cum rushing into Rin's waiting mouth and overflowing onto her face. She whined low in her throat and tried to accept all of it, swallowing, near choking in the rush. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, observing how her face was covered in his spend and couldn't help but let out a growl of possessive pleasure, reaching down to tangle his claws in her dark hair. _“Mine,”_ he growled out from underneath his breath, _“My Rin.”_

The girl lay near boneless at his feet, all docile eyes and wet mouth.

With a ragged noise of amusement and lust in response, Kirinmaru renewed his pace, deeply aroused by the instinctual state Sesshoumaru found himself in. The dog demon shook ever-so-slightly underneath him, trembling at the force of his thrusts and letting out soft growls of relief. He was near spent, and could do naught but endure the thrusts of the demon from behind. With eyes closed and teeth gritted, he looked as if he were fighting the throes of pleasure that threatened to wash over him again.

Kirinmaru followed after, snapping his hips forward with a muttered curse and burying his length in the dog demon's ass. He snarled with unfettered aggression; his markings too, became jagged, and eyes tinged with red as he took his delight from being sheathed in the welcoming heat. With a hoarse growl, he spent himself, unable, and unwilling to pull back.

For a moment, the two demons basked in the afterglow, relaxing in momentary respite. With a sigh of contentment, Kirinmaru pulled out, carefully and slowly , and turned to face Rin, still gasping from Sesshoumaru’s seed. Her prone body lay next to theirs, having been near overcome by lust, trembling from the force of it.With her face a charming shade of red and absolutely drenched in cum, she looked _debauched._ She also appeared to be all-too delighted, with her head thrown back and her body writhing softly in tangent with her pants. 

Kirinmaru and Sesshoumaru both reached for her, lifting her carefully in between them so that she would be supported. The three lay tangled on the floor, legs intertwined as they traded soft kisses and murmurs of praise. Breathy moans from Rin filled the air as she enjoyed the feel of hard bodies pressed up against her from both sides.

Then, Sesshoumaru lifted Rin's hand, and in an almost formal manner, pressed a tender kiss to her palm; as if he were some beast now tamed and docile. "Thank you, Rin," he said, voice rough with pleasure but soft and tender, and brimming with unspoken words . 

It didn't matter that Sesshoumaru didn't voice his thoughts often; Rin understood. Kirinmaru did too. And that was enough for the trio.

Vulnerability did not come easily to the proud demon. 

"You took him well," commented Kirinmaru, who lazily watched them from the side. His claws carefully traced her breast, sending aftershocks of tiny sparks shooting through her. Rin couldn’t help but let out another little whine of pleasure. 

"Well, at least he didn't knot my mouth this time," she teased softly, and affectionately, as she reached up and carted her fingers through the demon's sweat drenched hair, tangled silver next to a mane of crimson. 

Kirinmaru reached over and grasped her waist, pulling her closer. "Hmmm... You haven't been pleased yet, wife of ours-" he reached down and felt her, still slick and dripping, all _warm heat and tight lust,_ "- we should rectify that."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. It got to like 4k words ( b/c I am incapable of writing short porn apparently) so I've split it into two. Rin gets to have a lot of fun in the next chapter. Mind the tags ;).
> 
> I have a gazillion smutty ideas for this threesome so - let me know if you'd like me to continue this as a series. 
> 
> Enjoy ;) 
> 
> \- Eden


End file.
